pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (N.Y.C.C. Fight for your Right Forever Style)
N.Y.C.C. Fight for your Right Forever's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Bill - Charles Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Rihanna *Sadness - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - He-Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Iron Man (Avengers) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Lola Bunny (Baby Looney Tunes) *Dream Director - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mort Goldman (Family Guy) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Malina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Princess Melody Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Goth Female Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Jenny the Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Goth Female Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - She-Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Stu (The Simpsons) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (N.Y.C.C. Fight for your Right Forever Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (N.Y.C.C. Fight for your Right Forever Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (N.Y.C.C. Fight for your Right Forever Style) - Rihanna Quick Thinking *Inside Out (N.Y.C.C. Fight for your Right Forever Style) - Giggles We Should Cry *Inside Out (N.Y.C.C. Fight for your Right Forever Style) - Cheer Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (N.Y.C.C. Fight for your Right Forever Style) - He-Proud Heart Cat My Bad *Inside Out (N.Y.C.C. Fight for your Right Forever Style) - Iron Man Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (N.Y.C.C. Fight for your Right Forever Style): Treat Heart Pig's First Date? *Inside Out (N.Y.C.C. Fight for your Right Forever Style) - Transcripts Gallery Rihanna png hq by anime1991-d3lf4y6.png|Rihanna as Joy GigglesnewprofilepictureZ.png|Giggles as Sadness Cheer Bear in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Cheer Bear as Disgust Treat Heart Pig in The Factory of Uncaring.png|Treat Heart Pig as Riley Anderson Category:N.Y.C.C. Fight for your Right Forever Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG